You Better Belize It!
by Peace Sign Freak
Summary: This is basically the unseen part of Daphne and Niles having sexual intercourse on the beach from Cranes Go Caribbean. I'm sorry that i haven't been writing for quite some time. Please read and review. I would love to read your input.


It was a lovely day in Belize. The sunshine splashed across the lush grounds. People trotted and leaped on the sand. Niles and Daphne were soaking up the atmosphere at the beautiful beach that they came across earlier that day. They just came from lunch. Their walk was at a leisurely pace. The sea breeze graciously swept itself among Niles' white clothing and Daphne's blue dress. The sea air lightly blew through the couple's hair.

The breeze ruffled Niles' pants and made Daphne's skirt portion of her dress sway.

Niles thought how wonderful life has been since Daphne and he have been together for a year. Niles couldn't believe he finally had her. He still liked to think Daphne as a goddess. She is so beautiful inside and out. Oh how Niles loved everything about his Daphne._ Yes, his Daphne._

He was enchanted by everything about her, especially her English accent. He also loved the smell of her hair. _Cherry bark and almonds._ _Perfect._ Niles was in love with Daphne Moon. He wanted her to know how much he loved her, that he wanted to make sweet, passionate love to her. _Unless she wants it rough_.

Daphne was so glad to be with Niles, she really was. She couldn't believe her luck. She was with Niles for a year and things couldn't have been better for them. They were alone at a beautiful beach in the Caribbean.

She was in love with Niles Crane. She glanced at him and knew she had a sudden desire to make love to him and if she didn't get to make love to him soon, she would explode. But she would have to stay calm until they found a safe place. She grinned to herself. She had grinned a mischievous grin.

Daphne Moon and Niles Cranes were completely in love with each other.

The loving couple had their hands interlocked with one another's. Their feet ever so slightly lifted from the sand. They watched the calm waves as they walked in peace. Niles felt the air tickle his cheek and turned his head towards his love. His blue eyes swirled into their own ocean. It was an ocean of love, passion and desire.

Daphne looked at Niles. Her brown orbs bored into her love's blue ones. Her eyes conveyed the same message as Niles' eyes but they had a fire full of life. They attained a glorious sparkle in them. Daphne grinned. Niles grinned. There was a silent conversation occurring between the two sweethearts. There was an understanding what the two lovers wanted to do. But one thing was for certain that plagued Niles' thoughts: '_where could we find some privacy?'_

As the same question Niles' head for forever, Daphne decided to take the initiative and started to search for the two of them to take in as a haven. Niles finally voiced his irritating question: "Daphne, where do you suppose we could find a place to be alone", Niles asked innocently. Daphne simply smiled and looked back at Niles.

"Don't worry, dear. I'm sure we will find a cozy place to bask in sunlight where it can be just the two of us", Daphne said reassuringly.

After a few moments of searching, Daphne and Niles found the perfect spot. It was a secluded cove along the beach. They found a nice soft spot on the sand that had some smooth rocks and a patch of palm trees. They sat down up against some smooth rocks underneath two palm trees. Niles leaned towards Daphne and she reciprocated his advances. They kissed with such passion such love and energy that it could out-last a fire. Their lips barely parted from each other's.

When ever they moved their lips, the suctioned skin would move away by a micron. Slowly and smoothly shifting their bodies from a sitting position to a laying down position, Daphne and Niles had parted from their passionate kiss for a second. Niles lovingly looked into Daphne's eye. Her eyes flirted with his. As always, Niles being the gentleman he was, considered if his darling Daphne wanted this to happen.

"Daphne, are you ready", Niles asked. Daphne smiled her wonderful trademark smile.

"Of course I am, darling. I'm more than ready", Daphne said seductively.

Her voice enchanted Niles. He was confident that he and his love would thoroughly enjoy themselves. Niles laid on top of her. He ravished her. They kissed endlessly. Every once and awhile they would mouth 'I love you' and take a breath or two. Niles slid his hand up her right thigh, dragging the fabric of the dress upwards. Daphne reached for Niles' back and dug her fingers into his white shirt. She kissed his neck. She was hungry for his love, for him to take her trembling body that ached for full blooded passionate love making and fulfill her desires of love. She wanted him to drink in her beauty. She wanted him, she loved him.

Niles kissed Daphne's face. She slid her hands to the front of his shirt and tore it off his body. Daphne ran her long and delegate fingers through his chest hair. Then her left hand voyaged down to Niles' waistline and tugged at the brown belt. The belt finally gave in and fell on the sand next to the white shirt. Niles lifted Daphne's dress and pulled it over her body. The lone dress had laid in a crumpled heap of cloth. Every time, Niles was amazed at the sight of Daphne's body. He kissed her as he unhooked the bra. Daphne growled as Niles trailed kisses down her neck to her collarbone and then back up again at the hollow of her neck. Daphne's fingers took hold of Niles' arms, her vice grip bruised his skin. Niles returned the favor by softly biting Daphne's slender shoulders until they bruised.

Groans and hisses filled the air as high heels and suit shoes were flung across the sky and bounded a few feet far away from the primal humans who were hungry for love and thirsty for passion and lust. Socks were skewed into the sand. Daphne rolled over on top of Niles. He huffed and puffed. His hands dug possessively into his lover's hips. He coyly slid his hands underneath her panties and slipped them off her legs and feet.

Frustrated, Daphne yanked the remaining articles of clothing in one swift and aggressive movement. She caressed his manhood. He shivered with delight. Niles took hold of Daphne and rolled her over on the sand, so that her voluptuous breast were squeezed against the tan sand. He was experiencing an erection when she moaned in painful pleasure. Daphne's breast swelled up and experienced something similar to Niles's erection as he put her in a spread eagle position and spooned her.

Daphne flipped herself around, facing Niles. She squeezed his ass. He caressed he womanhood. She bit his neck and he responded by biting her lush chest. He then kissed the spots on her chest that he had bruised. Daphne licked his bruises that she had created on his. Niles growled with pleasure as she tasted his bruised skin. He squeezes her ass. His left hand stays possessively on her bottom and thumbs it while his right hand venture up to her breast. Daphne arches her back up towards Niles torso and gives out a loud moan that slides off her tongue: "Bloody hell, Niles!"

Daphne slowly reclines her back on the soft surface. But soon afterwards, Niles rolls her over and pushes her upper half of her body hard against one of the rocks. His tongue enters her mouth but her tongue battles his and dominates. She nibbles on his lower lip until she draws blood. Niles takes hold of Daphne's wrists and hold of them up against the surface of the rock. He has pinned her to the rock. She subdues to his lustful demands but her eyes angrily states:' _Damn you, Niles. Fuck me already! Don't go gentle on me or I will kill you'. _Niles saw the rage in his lover's eyes and complied to their message.

At first he teased Daphne by slowly entering her and she growled, she was frustrated like a disturbed lion, but he then shoved himself into her. Daphne let out a horrific and painful moan. Her breast swelled up again and she reached her climax. Niles was so aroused by the sight of Daphne climaxing, that he too climaxed. Niles slowly took himself out of Daphne.

Both of them fell down to the ground in a feverish sweat. Their bodies were entangled with one another's. They were huffing loudly. The two lovers just stared at each other. Niles gently tugged Daphne closer to him. She calmly wrapped her arms around him as her had rest his hands on her hips. They smiled at each other.

Daphne and Niles both simultaneously said: "I love you, darling". They laughed a little and softly kissed each other. They rested for an hour or so before they got up and scavenged for their clothing. They dressed themselves. However, Daphne did not bother to put on her high heels again until they reached the hotel that they were staying at. Niles scooped Daphne up from her standing position and into a bridal position. Daphne smiled and looked up at Niles.

"Why are you carrying me, darling", Daphne asked innocently.

"Well, dear, I thought that I owe you for banging your precious body against the rock. That this is my way I'm sorry for being so rough on you", Niles answered solemnly.

"It's ok, honey. Sometimes I do like it rough. I must say that was the best sex I've ever had", Daphne said reassuringly. Niles felt slightly better by her words.

"Ok, fine. But you're not going to stop me from carrying you all the way back to the hotel", Niles said firmly.

"I wasn't going to", Daphne said saucily while smiling. Niles kisses her on the lips. Daphne nuzzles her head into the crook of his neck. He walks out of the secluded cove and onto the beach while carrying Daphne. Niles walks by the sunset as hues of red purple and orange mingle and mix with the ocean's blue.


End file.
